


Fina-wait for it-lly

by InLust



Category: All For One (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Morning Sex, Secret Relationships, allusions to sex, anne being a little shit, jeanne not listening, more characterization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Treville wants to be private about her love life but everyone knows about it anyways because of how obvious she is</p><p>or Anne trying to convince Jeanne to stay in bed for once</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fina-wait for it-lly

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this takes place technically before Reasons Treville hates Rick Liu but you don't have to read it obviously they're both stand alone but still adding to my headcanons of Treville
> 
> I /want/ to do a pre-series backstory for Treville going through pledging, being a sister, and becoming VP/Rho Chi but I got distracted and did this instead. This is set right after Treville appears all blade wielding badass in ep24 and before ep25
> 
> Little tidbit about this i figured that Treville would want to be low key about her relationship with Anne because the way she low key reacts to Dorothy's fangirling over being able to text Anne and Dorothy being blatantly oblivious to her reaction and trying to be professional about it all

The autumn air creeps through the slightly open window as an errant breeze pushes the light curtains to life. It’s a tell tale sign that fall has arrived with the warmth struggling to break through the cool dawn.

It’s why Jeanne struggles to wake up as she finds herself burrowing under the warm sheets instead.

In a second, a body presses against hers like puzzle pieces falling in place and she revels in the warmth that spreads through her body. 

A hand slips under her shirt and feels like fire bringing her to life.

Her eyes flutter open into the grey hued room. It takes her a moment to recognize that she isn’t in her room.

Jeanne turns her head and sees Anne peacefully asleep. 

Even asleep Anne looks like she’s out of a movie, skin incredibly smooth, lips perfectly glossy, and hair perfectly placed. 

Jeanne glances at the clock before sighing quietly, her hand falling on top of Anne’s through her shirt. She bites her lip, not remembering when she slipped on her shirt from the previous night.

“You were cold,” Anne mutters as she moves to pull Jeanne closer against her chest.

Their positions turn Jeanne into the little spoon more fittingly.

“What do you mean?” Jeanne asks softly as she feels Anne slide her legs between hers comfortably. 

Anne sighs against her neck before burrowing her face in the crook. Jeanne hears the mutters along the lines of “naked,” “pass out,” “cold,” “shirt.” She blushes, knowing full well what the older girl is referring to. 

“I must return to my room,” the Rho Chi informs as she moves to take Anne’s hand out from under her shirt. 

Anne groans into Jeanne’s neck before wrapping her arm around her waist more securely. “ _ Stay _ ,” she mutters huskily before letting her lips close around sensitive flesh at the base of Jeanne’s neck. 

Jeanne sighs quietly as she turns to lay on her back encouraged by Anne, who continues to kiss and suck gently at her neck. In a smooth, lithe motion, Anne slides on top of her, pressing down breast to breast, hips to hips, and legs laced.

“We mustn’t,” Jeanne finally utters in ragged breaths. Anne isn’t playing fair. She gasps when Anne’s hot hands slip under her shirt once again, resting on her waist. “It would be difficult to explain.”

Anne pushes her knee against Jeanne to elicit a moan this time. “Explain what?” she asks cheekily. 

Jeanne grabs onto the older girl’s arms to steady her focus but Anne makes it difficult as she encourages Jeanne’s hips to move. “My presence in your room at dawn would surely raise questions,” she manages to say as her eyes fall shut. Her body is sensitive in the mornings and Anne knowing how to pleasure her at all hours leaves Jeanne wanton.

“You’re my Rho Chi and my vice president,” Anne says as she drops kisses on Jeanne’s lips with a smile on her face, “my door is open to you anytime, everyone knows that.” 

“It is improper,” Jeanne mewls as she feels Anne press harder against her center. “There are still many things to consider even with Mr. Liu out of office. Our sisterhood--”

Anne stops her motion and looks at Jeanne, her blue eyes piercing through the grey morning. “Are you  _ really  _ trying to kill the mood?” she asks with a smirk on her lips. .

Jeanne blushes at her antics. She opens her mouth to respond when Anne kisses her answer away. 

“Can we just enjoy being together,  _ finally _ ?” Anne asks hopefully. She even smiles and it’s the realest smile that Jeanne’s seen all semester. “No more shenanigans. No more threats. No more Rick.”

It’s true. It feels like a weight has been lifted off their shoulders since news broke. The relief that she felt when Dorothy told her the pictures were destroyed. Anne’s reputation is still in tact. Rick will face justice. Jeanne finally being with Anne. 

The niggling feeling remains in the back of her mind about the sisters, the pledges, the sisterhood and Jeanne can’t help but feel a little selfish. 

“I worry that it would be unwise to suggest that our... _ relationship _ is anything other than pure sisterhood in light of your former lover’s impending ruin,” Jeanne reasons as she tries to rub her hands up and down Anne’s arms soothingly. 

Anne sags a bit and frowns with dismay. “I  _ really  _ don’t want to think about you and I being  _ sisterhood-like  _ after what we did last night.”

A blush flares across Jeanne’s face. She scrunches her face. “Fine... _ camaraderie _ then.” Anne rolls her eyes as she flops back onto the bed next to Jeanne. “I apologize, Anne, but I worry about your--”

“I know, Jeanne,” Anne says, looking at Jeanne before lacing their fingers. She lifts their hands to stare at them with a smile on her face. “I understand that you’re worried about my reputation but it’s been so long. We’ve been waiting for this a long time. I highly doubt anyone is going to say anything about us. I am sure everyone already knows anyways.”

Jeanne shoots her a look. “On what grounds?”

Anne lets out a quiet laugh as she leans over to kiss Jeanne’s cheek. “You’re not that subtle, honey. Like I am pretty sure I’ve heard Ariana and Portia gossip during chapter about someone having a ‘ _ dire heart eyes situation _ ’ whenever I am speaking.”

The younger girl pouts. “Well, I suppose a conversation with Miss Vallon and Miss Henries concerning their conduct during chapter is warranted.”

The president bats Jeanne’s shoulder with a playful slap. “I didn’t tell you so you could scold them. I am just saying, I am pretty sure the chapter knows about us and if they do, it’s perfectly okay to them because no one has expressed any concerns about how our relationship would affect my presidency.”

Jeanne scoffs. “As if a relationship could affect your presidency. Your values and devotion to the sorority has been reaffirmed time and time again. Everyone in the sorority respects and admires you. Despite, your decisions,  _ made under duress _ , this past semester, this sorority continues to thrive under your leadership and will continue to thrive in times to come. The sisters all trust your judgement and guidance whether you are entangled in romance or not.”

Anne turns on her side and smiles at Jeanne. “Are you sure you’re listening to me? Or yourself for that matter? Because I am pretty sure you’ve just negated every reason why you should sneak back to your room at this ungodly hour.”

Jeanne opens her mouth before closing it. She thinks back for a moment and bites the inside of her cheek. “Well I suppose, I have,” she admits shyly. 

The older girl smiles and slides her hand back under Jeanne’s shirt. Anne tucks Jeanne’s hair behind her ear before kissing her lips softly. When Jeanne kisses back with a content sigh, Anne deepens the kiss and swallows a moan Jeanne lets out. Jeanne draws the blonde closer, pulling her on top as they continue kissing. 

Anne’s hands find their place on Jeanne’s waist once more, her legs slot between Jeanne’s, and her hips applying comfortable pressure. A hand slides up Jeanne’s cool chest as she nudges Jeanne’s legs to part before resting her hips between the younger girl’s thighs to draw out another moan. It feels like they’ve been kissing forever before Anne breaks the spell to breathe. Her breath is hot against Jeanne’s face.

“Now,  _ Miss Treville _ , shall I pick up where I left off?” she asks coyly.

Jeanne rolls her eyes before kissing Anne. “I suppose, if you must.”

Anne takes her time with Jeanne before she is actually sated, which ultimately means leaving Jeanne exhausted, not that she minds it much. 

What Jeanne does mind is waking up late. It isn’t too late whatsoever, but Jeanne enjoys getting early start to the day.

Despite Anne’s compelling argument to keep Jeanne in bed, Jeanne still prefers their relationship to be private. After all, they still need to be seen as professional to the community. For some, it may be confusing as to how a relationship like theirs would work. 

“You were sleeping so comfortably,” Anne complains as Jeanne slips out from under her arm to throw on her shirt. 

“I can’t spend the day romping in your bedroom.”

“We had  _ sex _ , Jeanne, you can say sex.” Anne just wants to see Jeanne blush profusely. “And you weren’t complaining about us  _ romping  _ an hour ago.”

Jeanne gives her a look. “My studies require my attention. Not to mention, as per your request, the paperwork for Miss Castlemore to become an official pledge for Mu Sigma Theta still needs to be completed.”

The president sighs but understands where Jeanne is coming from. After all, she has plenty of meetings, no doubt one for a disciplinary hearing for Rick Liu, and reforming the pledge process for Dorothy’s late intake. 

She follows Jeanne out of bed, only taking a sheet to wrap herself. 

Jeanne stares at her curiously as she steps into her slippers.

“I am walking you to the door,” Anne says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

To think, Anne Bonacieux, speaking like a layman, while wrapped in nothing but a sheet with her hair mussed from sex, still manages to hold herself tall and regal. She looks confident as ever standing like a Greek Goddess. 

“You need not--”

Anne holds the sheet with one hand and pushes Jeanne to the door with the other. “If I can’t convince you to stay, I have to encourage you to work,” she huffs playfully. 

Jeanne smiles regardless and opens the door to leave. “Will I see you later today?” 

“Wouldn’t that _ raise questions _ ?” Anne asks playfully. 

Jeanne doesn’t have a chance to answer when Anne kisses her soundly. Her hand presses against the doorframe while the other slides into her blonde locks to draw her closer. Despite her reservations, Anne makes it unseemingly difficult to leave. 

It takes a great deal of effort before Jeanne pulls away. 

“I’ll text you,” Anne says almost dreamily as she leans against the other side of the doorframe pulling the sheet tightly. 

Jeanne whispers. “I look forward to it.”

Anne whispers goodbye with a small wave as she tightens her grasp on the sheet. 

Jeanne smiles as she turns, leaving a lingering look, before definitively walking towards her room. She stops mid-step when she sees Miss Henries leaning against her doorframe looking mighty pleased with herself. There’s a slew of explanations she has but instead she stands up straight and is ready to properly greet her as if nothing was amiss when--

“Wow, Treville, never thought you were such a stud,” Ariana comments with a thumbs up. 

Jeanne tries hard to make sure her jaw doesn’t unhinge at the younger girl’s comment. 

A click of the bathroom door comes and Portia emerges. The perky girl instantly notices her presence and looks at Ariana in confusion. There’s an unspoken conversation between the two that is unnerving to Treville. 

“It was Miss VP,” Ariana informs nonchalantly before giving a smirk to Jeanne. 

Portia looks positively elated as she turns to Jeanne. There’s a small squeal that comes from her as she bounces over to Jeanne. “Ahhhh! I am so happy for you two!” she pulls Jeanne into a bone crushing hug. “It’s about time!” 

Jeanne pulls back in confusion. “I apologize but what are you referring to?” 

Portia’s jaw drops in shock. “For you and Anne of course! It’s been  _ forever  _ or at least it feels like it has been. I thought you were always dating but who could’ve thought that Rick was standing in the way this whole time. Now that he’s out of the picture, you two can  _ finally  _ be open together.”

This time Jeanne’s jaw does drop and she recovers quickly by clearing her throat. “Miss Vallon, I understand your passion for my friendship with Miss Bonacieux, but I can assure you, it extends no further,” she tries to sound definitive and professional. She even hardens her glare for emphasis. 

The young girl doesn’t seem to be bothered and simply pulls back before nodding diligently. “Of  _ course _ , Treville, I understand.  _ Totally _ . You and Anne.  _ Friends _ .” She giggles and nods. 

Jeanne feels the blush from lying coming up her neck before she bids them goodbye before hastening to her room. 

When the Rho Chi is out of sight, Ariana pokes Portia’s bicep gently. “Does she really think that she’s good at lying?” she asks. “Because I literally saw her and Anne play tonsil hockey in the doorway.”

“Ariana!” Portia chastises. 

“What? They were! Anne was all googly eyed and Treville was a total stud about it,” the hacker informs honestly. Portia smiles brightly at this bit of information. “Hey, how long do you think it’s going to take before they tell everyone they're dating? Because I have money on the end of the semester and it’s acoming.”

“You can’t bet on love, Ariana!”

“Oh come on. Almost all of the sisters are in on it, it’s not my fault you decided to opt out.” Ariana puts her hands together and beseeches her ex-girlfriend. “Can you work your magic?”

“And get them to come out?” Portia scoffs. “No one should be forced to do anything that they don’t want to do. When Treville and Anne are ready, they’ll let us know in their own way.”

“I literally caught them. Tonsil hockey? Doorway?” she reminds with a wave of her hand towards Anne’s door.

Portia shrugs, standing by her case. 

Ariana scratches the back of her head. “Well, I bet Treville’s going to crack first, so at least I’ll make  _ some  _ money out of it.”


End file.
